Guess I'll Never Know
by Killer-Pineapple
Summary: (AU) This is just a little one-shot that came to my mind, I hope you enjoy (Warning: Contains 1 bad word (Gasp!)... I'm keeping it at G) SM ...R&R Please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters.  
  
Title: Guess I'll Never Know  
  
Well, it's sad, I guess. I mean, I doubt I'll ever see him again, but for some reason, I still hope, I hope that I can see him again. Hell, I might even be in love with him. If only I realized sooner. God, I'm an idiot- or, was an idiot, I know how I feel now. A lot of good that does now though, being hundreds of miles away from him and all. I don't even have anyway of contacting him.   
  
It probably doesn't give him any positive points that the last time I saw him he had placed his hand oh so lovingly upon my ass, but... He had this way of making me feel so- I don't even know how to describe it. He was my friend, I could talk to him, and he was the first guy I could ever be myself around without worrying about making a complete fool out of myself, hell, I never even thought about that when I was with him. Geezus, how blind must I have been? I don't know. But that last day of school, well, I realized that I had feelings for him, I had only known him for a couple months, I came to the school late in the year with my mom and step dad, my brother was living with my real father at the time. Well, the point is, that summer I had some turmoil with my step dad and went to live with my father, 500 miles away.  
  
Sure, I'll visit during the summer, but what are my chances really of ever seeing him again? Slim to none. I am not saying that it is impossible, just highly unlikely. Plus, who says he feel the same way? Even if I were to find him again who's to say he wouldn't already have a girl friend? If only I wasn't so mixed up. The fricken story of my life. Just when I figure something out, it's pointless.  
  
Honestly, I would give anything to see him again, as sad as it is. I haven't seen the boy in almost a year, well, it'll be a year in May, but I feel so pathetic, like I am pining after a non-existent fairy tale prince. I don't know anything anymore. I dream of holding hands and walking together, going on a date, what our first kiss would be like... sad huh? Plus, it doesn't help that I am slowly coming to believe that I have turned into an obsessive stalker girl, minus the stalking. My best friend tells me all the time to get over him, but she was here when I was there, when I knew him. She's in love, she has a boyfriend, she can't possibly know what it's like for me, I don't resent her or anything, I'm just saying she doesn't know how I feel, or what it's like.   
  
I wonder if he ever thought of me, or if he was looking forward to see me when school started after that summer, only to find that I was nowhere to be found. I wonder if he was sad, I wonder if he misses me, I wonder if he gives a shit.   
  
I can still see his smile, bright and happy, I can still see his face, calm and comforting, I can still feel what it was like to have his arms around me that one time; it was a tickle fight, a result from me poking him in the side a few times. I didn't have many friends at that school, but he made up for it. I had a choice to stay there, with my mom, and the sad thing is, the only thing that would have kept me there was the thought of being with him, but I was miserable there, I had to get away.   
  
When I visit this summer, rest assured, I'll look for him. I will look up at the sky on a clear night and look to the stars and hope that he is too. I sound so corny. Oh well, it's my mind, I can think how I want.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if it was worth it. Other times I wonder if I'm insane. Guess I'll never know.  
  
A/N... Can you guess who that was about? (Hint: The second paragraph gives a clue... "he had placed his hand oh so lovingly upon my ass"... also keeping in mind I stick with the traditional pairings you can only come up with on pair; SangoXMiroku) This is obviously an AU, but tell me, is it any good? Sorry if Sango is a little OOC, but if you keep in mind that this is an AU and her sad past didn't happen, well, she would be different... Yeah... anyways... um, yeah, sorry if it's OOC.  
  
Also, keep in mind that this is a one shot, so no follow up chapters. Hope you enjoyed!!!   
  
(Review!!!) 


End file.
